oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Auror Division
Overview A division under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Auror Division is made up of highly trained individuals that enter another three years training after their original training to be where they currently are. They are trained in both investigation and high risk situations. They deal with both national and international magical security as well as those deemed too dangerous for regular investigators to handle. Working both in teams and in conjunction with other departments, they are often considered the cream of the crop when it comes to the MLE. They have skill second to none and go through rigorous screening processes. All Auror's go through background checks before being consented to the security clearences and are often privy to information not authorised to any other department within the Ministry. Located in Level 2 of the Ministry of Magic, London, the Auror department both trains and continues with it's education of it's employees to keep them at the top physical, mental and work fitness pace. All applicants are put through a stringent examination and background check before being admitted into the program and all applicants are required to have top level NEWTs in a variety of subjects, in particular Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions to note. Their study and knowledge must be varied to keep their abilities at the top level and they must continue their studies as they continue to keep employment. With the changing of the clientele and the criminal minds, Aurors are required to keep one step ahead and have knowledge about the newest potions, weaponry and spells that are currently being used withint the magical world. Jurisdiction is almost unchallengable and when required, they have the ability to liase with other Ministry's and other auror departments in order to either get their assistance or assist with the capture of a criminal. With the current state of war and the magical world, it is imperative that the Auror's maintain their standard and continue to help the magical world remain a secret and keep the Muggles safe. Training It is extremely difficult to fulfill the requirements of Auror training, let alone to pass the training with high marks. Applicants must first have excellent academic credentials before they are accepted into a rigorous training program. To be accepted, one has to have a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s in challenging subjects such as Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, and no grade lower than "Exceeds Expectations" in any of these subjects. Then, prospective Aurors are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to show they react well under pressure. If accepted into Auror training, applicants are then required to train extensively in advanced magical combat and other elements of practical defence, as well as, presumably, methods of criminal investigation. Two of the disciplines included are "Concealment and Disguise" and "Stealth and Tracking". Training lasts for three years. The job is seen as glamorous by some, as there is a great deal of danger involved and it is extremely difficult to join the ranks of the Aurors. This is why they are the most highly paid individuals at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. An Auror trainee starts at 800 Galleons a month and with opportunity for increase depending on prowess and determination shown through their work. Map Legend: SC - Storage Closet for all the Auror needs and supplies. H.A.O. - Head Auror Office MW - Magical Windows. Places Magical Windows: '''Designed by the Ministry of Magic to give the illusion of not being underground. They are controlled by the maintenance department and usually reflect the current state of the world or the mood of the maintenance department. They are able to be opened but the weather is magically able to affect the internal of the office area. ie. If it's raining, the inside of the office will get wet. '''Stairwell: Able to get to the other floors without having to use the main stairwell or the lifts. Head Auror Office: '''A seperate and private area for the current Head Auror, a lot of case work is also filed in there for upcoming Wizengamot cases or for charging paperwork. '''Storage Closet: '''Containing the evidence lock up and the case files as well as a broom storage area, the storage closet contains all the required equipment for the Aurors as well as previous case and evidence files. Current Employees '''Head Auror: James Rice (FLM) Aurors: *Ariadne Rice (ML) *Esme Pendragon(ML) Auror in Training: Current to Masterlist: 01/01/13 Former Employees *Keiley McDanford - Transferred to the Hit Wizard Division. *Taylor Green - Now Deceased Cases to Note * Category:OMApedia A to Z